Traditional voice telephony has been provided by the public switched telephone network (PSTN). The public switched telephone network is a circuit-based architecture in which call sessions may be selectively established among multiple users using point-to-point connection protocols, such as a time division multiplex (TDM) protocol. The advent of Internet protocol (IP) based systems, however, has provided voice communication and other associated communications networks using a mesh-based architecture, such as the Internet. Newer telephony networks have been migrating towards Internet protocol (IP) based systems. Voice over Internet protocol (VoIP) is a particular type of protocol that has been established to promote the use of voice communications over packet-based networks, such as the Internet.